Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Ryo et Yamapi sont dérangé au plus mauvais moment


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider

Résumé : Ryo et Yamapi sont dérangé au mauvais moment

Note : Pense très fort qu'elle aurait plutôt dû aller se coucher…

Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider

La sonnette résonna à nouveau dans l'appartement, faisant grogner Nishikido Ryo. Son amant essaya de se redresser mais Ryo l'en empêcha encore une fois.

_ N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir.

_ Mais c'est peut-être important.

_ Ca ne peut pas l'être plus que moi.

_ Mais…

Coupant la parole à son cadet grâce à un baiser, Nishikido reprit là où il s'était arrêté. Embrassant le nombril de Yamashita Tomohisa, le Kanjani fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon dézippant la fermeture éclair dans un même mouvement.

Plongeant ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son aîné, Yamapi se cambra légèrement alors que les lèvres de son amant glissaient jusqu'à la bosse qui apparaissait dans son sous-vêtement.

Mais la sonnerie du téléphone du leader des News coupa l'avancée de Nishikido. S'emparant du téléphone pour vérifier que l'appel ne venait pas de quelqu'un d'important, Ryo l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur avant de retourner à son objectif premier : déshabiller son cadet.

_ C'était qui ?

_ Pas important.

_ Mais…

Un nouveau baiser empêcha Tomohisa de finir sa phrase. Mais le bruit de la sonnette mit fin au baiser.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu ne bouges pas !

Se redressant avec la ferme intention d'envoyer balader son visiteur Ryo passa la porte de la chambre laissant Yamapi se redresser sur le lit. Alors qu'il allait poser un pied sur le sol, Nishikido réapparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Tu Ne Bouges Pas !

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Yamashita alors que son amant se dirigeait de nouveau vers la porte d'entrée.

L'ouvrant à la volée, Ryo posa à peine un regard sur le gêneur avant d'élever la voix.

_ Si tu oses nous déranger une nouvelle fois, je te massacre.

Refermant la porte aussi vite qu'il l'avait ouverte, le Kanjani se retourna avec la ferme intention de s'occuper comme il le fallait de son cadet. Pourtant le gêneur n'avait pas l'air d'être du même avis que lui et appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette tout en commençant à taper du poing sur la porte.

_ Là… Je vais vraiment le tuer !

Ouvrant de nouveau la porte, Nishikido posa un regard noir sur sa future victime avant de prendre la parole.

_ Si ce n'était pas assez clair pour ta petite tête d'abruti, je vais te le faire en court et simple. Dégage !

_ Mais Ryooooo ! Je…

_ Me fiche totalement de tes problèmes ! Maintenant tu m'excuses, j'ai un Pi sur le feu et j'ai pas envie qu'il refroidisse.

Refermant violemment la porte, Ryo pria pour réussir à assommer l'abruti avec mais une nouvelle fois son rêve ne se réalisa pas.

Comprenant que leur invité n'était pas prêt de partir et que son aîné commençait à vraiment s'énerver, Tomohisa se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée alors que Nishikido cherchait le fil qui permettrait de débrancher la sonnette.

_ Ryo ? Qui c'est ?

_ Personne. Je t'avais pas dit de ne pas bouger.

Un sourire aux lèvres Yamashita s'approcha de son amant pour déposer un bisou au coin de ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Piiiiiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaannnnn !

Voir la chose hystérique se jeter dans les bras de son amant alors que celui-ci était à moitié nu fit pousser un grognement à Nishikido.

_ Jin ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Kazu m'a quitté.

Grognant à nouveau Ryo éloigna Akanishi Jin de Tomohisa.

_ On le comprend. Va pleurer ailleurs.

_ Pi-chan ! Petit Ryo l'est méchant avec moi.

_ Le petit Ryo va se faire un plaisir de te foutre dehors, tu vas comprendre lequel de nous deux est petit.

Soupirant alors que Jin commençait à se cacher derrière lui pour échapper à un Nishikido très peu content d'avoir été dérangé dans son activité préféré à savoir, le violage de Yamapi, le plus jeune essaya de trouver un moyen de calmer le jeu.

_ Ryo. Calmes-toi.

_ Ah non ! J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps pour que cet abruti qui se fait plaquer tous les deux jours ne vienne te voler.

_ On l'a fait hier.

_ C'est pas une raison. Vire cet abruti de chez moi ! Kame le reprendra demain ! Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Lançant un regard remplit de larmes au Kanjani, Akanishi essaya de l'amadouer.

_ Mais Ryo…

_ Non !

_ Si Kazu ne…

_ Va-t-en !

_ Me reprend pas ?

_ Il aura raison ! Dégage !

Faisant trembler sa lèvre inférieure pour donner un peu plus de force à ses fausses larmes, Jin s'accrocha au bras de Yamapi avant de commencer à renifler.

_ Enfin Ryo. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.

_ Mais… Il fait semblant !

_ Comment tu réagirais toi si je te quittais ?

_ J'irais tuer Jin et je reviendrais te violer encore et encore jusqu'à se que la police me découvre et me tue.

Attirant Jin jusqu'au canapé, Tomohisa le fit s'asseoir avant de s'installer à côté de lui. N'attendant pas plus longtemps Akanishi se jeta de nouveau dans les bras du leader des News faisant de nouveau grogner Ryo.

_ Putain Pi ! Va t'habiller au moins !

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Yamashita avant qu'il ne quitte les bras de Jin pour se diriger vers la chambre.

_ Ah non ! Il était bien comme ça.

_ Et tu te demandes pourquoi Kame t'as plaqué. Ose encore le toucher et je te balance par la fenêtre.

_ Oula. L'est de mauvaise humeur de le Ryry.

_ Je vais t'étran…

Deux lèvres se plaquant sur les siennes l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase.

_ Ryo. Va m'attendre à côté. S'il te plaît.

_ Pas moyen. Je te laisse pas tout seul avec ce pervers dégénéré.

Soupirant fortement devant l'entêtement de son amant, Tomohisa retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que Ryo faisait de même sur le fauteuil.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Ben… Je sais pas. Je l'attendais chez moi et il est arrivé, il est même pas rentré et il m'as dis 'tu me fais chier, je te quitte'. J'ai pas compris.

_ Et tu pouvais pas rester chez toi à ruminer ça comme un grand, hein ? Nan ! Fallait que tu viennes faire chier les gens occupé.

_ Ryo !

_ Mais Pi ! Ce Bakanishi ce fait plaquer tout le temps ! Et pour des trucs débile la plupart du temps ! C'est juste que Kame est un sadique refoulé et que plutôt que de se faire des trips sado-masochiste avec son chéri il préfère le plaquer et le reprendre quand il a bien montrer à tout le monde qu'il était triste ! Et si faut qu'il vienne te voir à chaque fois, tu va finir par le voir plus que moi !

Une moue boudeuse s'installa sur le visage de Jin alors que Tomohisa soupirait.

_ Je ne me fais pas plaquer tout le temps.

_ Y a trois jour quand je suis rentré du tournage de l'émission des Kanjani, pourquoi t'étais là déjà ?

Croisant ses bras sur son torse comme un gamin boudeur, Akanishi répondit à la question.

_ Parce que Kazu voulait plus me voir.

_ Et ben tu vois ! Et il t'a repris. Si il ne fait pas pareil d'ici après demain je te payerais tous les verres que tu veux mais d'ici là, je ne veux plus te revoir dans cet appartement !

_ Ryo !

Recommençant à faire semblant de renifler, Jin se blotti une nouvelle fois dans les bras que Yamapi sous le regard brûlant de colère et de frustration de Ryo.

_ Jiinn ! Eloigne-toi de lui !

_ Mais enfin Ryo ! Tu serais pareil si je te quittais ! Arrête de jouer au grand méchant, tu deviens ridicule.

_ Et ben peut-être que tu devrais me plaquer ! Tu pourras cajoler tranquillement ton abruti de meilleur ami comme ça !

Se redressant rapidement, Ryo fit quelques pas en direction de la chambre avant de se retourner vers son amant.

_ Ou peut-être que Je devrais te plaquer pour pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un qui s'occuperait plus de moi que de Jin.

Claquant la porte de la chambre, Nishikido disparu à l'intérieur laissant les deux amis seul dans le salon.

_ Je suis vraiment arrivé au mauvais moment ?

_ Bakanishi ! T'as vu comment j'étais habillé, non ?

_ Il va vraiment te plaquer à cause de moi ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres de Tomohisa avant qu'il ne réponde élevant le niveau de sa voix pour que Ryo l'entende.

_ Il n'est pas capable de se passer de son corps.

Un grognement s'éleva de la chambre agrandissant le sourire de Yamapi.

_ Tu veux que j'appelle Kame pour lui parler ?

_ Tu crois que Ryo à raison ?

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ Kazu va me reprendre d'ici deux jours.

_ C'est ce qu'il fait toujours, nan ?

_ Si. Mais si cette fois c'était différent.

_ Peut-être pas.

Déposant un bisou lui la joue de son cadet, Jin lui fit un sourire avant de se relever.

_ Je devrais te laisser avec petit Ryo alors.

_ Laisses-moi m'occuper de petit Ryo.

_ D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est plutôt lui qui s'occupe de toi.

_ Jin !

_ M'en vais. Mais si après demain je ne ressors pas avec Kazu, faudra que tu me payes à boire comme tu l'as promis petit Ryo.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un seul coup laissant Nishikido revenir dans le salon.

_ Si il t'as repris, t'aura plus jamais le droit d'insister si je te dis de dégager.

_ Marché conclut.

Serrant la même que Jin lui tendait, Ryo raccompagna son invité perturbateur jusqu'à la porte.

_ Maintenant, va pleurer chez Ueda-hime. Ca lui fera de la compagnie.

…

Ouvrant la porte de la loge des News, Jin passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

_ Pi ? Ryo est là ?

_ Avec les Kanjani.

_ Tu lui dira pas pour moi et Kazu, hein ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je veux continuer à pouvoir le faire enrager.

_ Le jour où il mettra à exécution ses menaces, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

Fin

Désolé, il est 2h30 du matin alors ma fin n'est pas super. Au départ je voulais faire une fic Akame puisqu'on en entend souvent parler dans mes OS RyoPi mais… J'ai vraiment du mal avec Kame alors mon OS Akame ressemble plus à un OS RyoPi -_-''

Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous aura plut.

Chibi


End file.
